1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a service mechanism for a vertical missile launching system and more particularly to such a service mechanism which is configured to assume a stowed mode when not servicing the vertical launching system in an operational mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Missile handling and launching systems are known which are suitable for either stationary installations or installations which are carried on board ship. The missiles, which are guided toward their intended targets, take a number of forms. For example, the guided missiles seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,293, Kane et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,366, Bauer et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,976 Bauer et al show a separate missile and a booster rocket which is attached thereto with stabilizing fins on both the missile and booster sections. Later developed missiles are provided in completely assembled configuration within so-called "missile cannisters" which are shaped to enter missile housings for ultimate firing from the cannisters within the housings.
A missile handling system is disclosed in the Kane et al '293 patent which includes a pair of spaced hoists each of which has a rail along which missiles are moved. Each hoist is serviced by a stowage mechanism for the missiles and apparatus is provided for moving the missiles from the stowage mechanisms both to and from the hoists. The hoist rails extend upwardly to cooperate with matching rails carried on a launcher arm. A spanner portion of the hoist rail is pivotally mounted to assume a position behind the launcher after missile and booster have been loaded onto the launcher rail. A plate like member is attached to the spanner portion to take up a position behind the booster on the launch arm to act as a blast door. The blast door receives the impact of the burning gases projected from the missile booster when it is fired. The launcher arm is movable in elevation and is carried on a rotatable pedestal for training the missile in azimuth.
The disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,366 Bauer et al, relates to a ready service mechanism which induces a number of assembled missiles and boosters in an unarmed state and without aerodynamic surfaces yet attached. The missile-booster combinations are stowed in steel trays which operate both to handle the missile weapons and also to damp out certain detrimental vibrations which may be generated by ship's machinery when the weapons system is installed aboard ship. The service mechanisms operate to provide a selected one of a number of different missile-booster combinations (i.e. conventional or atomic warheads) to the loader rails of a feeder system. The feeder system transports the selected missile-booster weapon combination to a launcher. The feeder system includes the spanner rail and the blast door configuration described hereinbefore in conjunction with the Kane et al '293 patent.
A loader mechanism for a guided missile launching system is disclosed in the Bauer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,976. As disclosed therein handling and launching systems for missile type weapons wherein a series of weapons is delivered to a launcher usually include a magazine and a feeder mechanism for carrying the missiles from the magazine to the launcher. The magazine may be broken down into what is termed a ready service magazine wherein final assembly steps and arming of the missile weapon takes place and stowage magazines where missile weapon components are stored and from which such weapons are drawn to replenish the ready service magazine. The Bauer et al '976 disclosure relates primarily to a loader which horizontally conveys missile booster combinations from an area where the combinations are joined to an area where missile wing and fin assembly and arming of the missiles is carried out. Following these preliminary flight preparations the complete weapons are transferred by way of a floating span track assembly to the arms of a launcher. The floating span track is attached to a blast door which is closed during firing operation of a missile booster combination from the launcher so as to seal off the preliminary flight preparation area from the launcher during firing. The loader disclosed operates to convey missiles away from the launcher arms in the event of misfiring or during exercise cycle as well as operating to deliver missile weapons to the launcher arms for firing therefrom.
The foregoing relatively brief descriptions to these extensive patent writings are undertaken to illustrate the distinctions between the most pertinent missile handling systems currently known in this field and the system to be hereinafter described.